This relates generally to adhesives and, more particularly, to pressure sensitive adhesives formed from liquid that can be used for coupling structures in electronic devices.
Adhesives are widely used to attach structures to each other. As an example, electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones often contain adhesives for mounting components to housing structures, for attaching housing structures to each other, and for otherwise assembling structures within a completed device.
Liquid adhesives can be applied between parts to be joined. Heat or ultraviolet light can be applied to cure a liquid adhesive and form an adhesive joint between the parts. Liquid adhesive joints of this type can be difficult to control and may not be reworkable.
Pressure sensitive adhesives form bonds under pressure. The use of pressure sensitive adhesives is often preferred over liquid adhesives due to ease of assembly and, in some situations, an ability to rework assembled parts. Metal particles can be included in pressure sensitive adhesives to promote conduction. A conductive pressure sensitive adhesive may be used to form a ground path in an electronic device.
Pressure sensitive adhesive joints can be formed from pressure sensitive adhesive tape. Pressure sensitive adhesive tape includes a plastic carrier film that it typically die cut to form pressure sensitive adhesive areas in desired patterns. Assembly of parts using tape-based pressure sensitive adhesive tape can be cumbersome. Tape-based joints are also sometimes difficult to rework, because they tend to tear unpredictably and leave unwanted residues on disassembled parts.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved pressure sensitive adhesive joints for electronic devices.